


Long Past Time

by ArgylePirateWD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fix-It, Fluff, Getting Together, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Episode: s05e13 Return 0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/pseuds/ArgylePirateWD
Summary: So many years of this, of being so important to each other, of being such good friends, oflovingeach other. Of course that was all leading up to this.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Long Past Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chibifukurou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/gifts).



They've been dodging this moment for years. So many evenings spent in each other's company, seizing and savoring those rare instances of peace. So many days spent saving each other's lives, until the one Harold thought would be the last.

But they lived. And, somehow, they are both going to be as close to fine as they can get someday. They can go back to what passes for normal for them someday, or perhaps allow others like Shaw and Root to take over without guilt. It is, unquestionably, cause for celebration.

Neither of them have been cleared for drinking yet, but a comfortable bed and a good book shared are more than adequate substitutes for champagne, Harold thinks. Especially when this particular bed has always been his favorite.

They lie next to each other, pressed along each other's sides, John's miraculous warmth radiating through Harold's body. John's head rests on Harold's shoulder, his soft hair tickling Harold's cheek, his even breaths soothing in Harold's ear. He's not asleep—Harold has heard him sleep enough times over the years to know the difference—but he _is_ content.

So is Harold, for once. Even though he can feel some of John's thick bandages and the brace on John's leg through his pajamas, even though his own wound has been paining him throughout the evening, he feels good. Calm. It seems like a great risk to think that he is happy, but he suspects he might be, actually.

Then John kisses his shoulder.

Harold's breath catches in his throat. This is not how they display affection—even lying so closely together is new and near-frightening. But that was, unmistakably, the press of lips to the curve of his shoulder, and that is most definitely John's smile against it now, small and achingly sweet.

Harold wonders if John can hear how hard his heart has started pounding.

"John?" Just that one simple syllable comes out shaky, nervous.

John lets out a questioning hum, and kisses Harold's shoulder again.

"What are you doing?"

For a moment, John stays silent. It feels like an eternity to Harold's anxious heart. "Thought it was time," John finally says, "to say—" He clears his throat. "To say I love you."

Abruptly, the fear, the nerves, all of it drains away. Oh. Yes. That...yes. So many years of this, of being so important to each other, of being such good friends, of _loving_ each other. Of course that was all leading up to this. How foolish he was to think otherwise.

Harold's hand finds John's, and he laces their fingers together and brings John's hand up to his lips, gently kisses the bruised back of it. John's answering quiet, pleased sigh settles the last vestiges of Harold's fear. "I think," Harold says, and his lips curve into a wry smile as he speaks, "it might be long past time, actually. Especially for me to say that the feeling is quite mutual."

John laughs softly, his relief obvious, and he relaxes against Harold again. "Yeah," he says. "I think you're probably right."

For the rest of the evening, Harold doesn't stop smiling. He doesn't let go of John's hand, either.


End file.
